


Royal Rebellion

by Silvio15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BOM Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Civilian Coran, Civilian Hunk, I’ll add tags as I go, Klance au, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Magic Powers, Original Characters - Freeform, Prince Keith (Voltron), Rebel Lance (Voltron), Rebel Leader Lance, Rebel Pidge, Rebel Shiro, RebelPrinceAu, Royal Keith, Slow Burn, Voltron au, War, lol spoiler, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvio15/pseuds/Silvio15
Summary: Prince Keith has never been one to enjoy the war that rages on by his adoptive family’s ruling. Its not right to kill the people they are supposed to protect.So what does he do when a blue eyed rebel storms into the castle and breaks prisoners loose? He helps them, and joins his rebellion to fight against his family and their wicked ways.And maybe fall in love along the way.~~~~~Lance never wanted to be the leader of the rebellion ever since he joined years ago when he found half of his family missing and the other half dead. But seeing that it leads him to having the young Prince himself as their ally, it sparks hope that this war will end in their favour.And he has to admit, the prince does have a lovely ass, and a wonderful pair of arms~~~~~Or in which a prince and a rebel try to put an end to a war created long before they began to play a part in it while falling in love along the way.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first ever Story on Ao3! I started this story on Instagram and decided to finally get an account here so yeah, enjoy! Also some of the chapters I’ll be posting won’t have been completely edited so apologies for mistakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting between two worlds

It was another bland and boring night at the castle. Footsteps echoed gently with slight clicks of a prince unable to sleep. To be fair, the prince often why anyone even could sleep with this... war right outside their walls. A gentle sigh left his lips, violet eyes flickering up and out to the windows separating him from the outside world... from his people. From the countless lives fighting for what they want, from the countless lives destined to die because their spirits roared to the heavens and would not bow their heads to any. 

And even when those lions face gladiators, when they would be certain to die, still they never would surrender. Never give in. And he wanted to be apart of that. He wanted to be out there, he wanted to be one of those lions fighting for their freedom.

The longing thoughts were brushed away as his head snapped up on alert, hearing the faintest of footsteps. Definitely more then one set as well. Who would be up at this hour? Well... to be fair, he was. Eyes narrowed ever so slightly in suspicion, he followed instinct and approached the gentle taps with caution. He had no weapon upon him but he had his fists and he figured it would suffice for the moment. 

The gentle feet pattering along cane to a brief stop before they were moving again around the corner exactly where the prince was. Soft grunts left both participants and the crowned head could only blink at the mop of hair on the brunette within his sights before he was slammed against the wall behind him, a gloved hand clapped over his mouth seconds later earning a muffled grunt in protest. But then... the bluest eyes he had ever seen caught him in a fierce glare, and for the briefest moment he wondered if he was drowning in two pools equivalent to the ocean. 

“It’s Prince Keith!” Someone gasped quietly behind his blue eyed captor. The blue eyed male -Keith decided he’s just going to refer to him as ‘Blue eyes’ till he finds out his name- flickered his gaze off Keith briefly.  
“Ve y encuentra a los prisioneros. Me ocuparé de esto.” It was very clearly a command though the royal heir did not know the language, but not even moments later the group scattered away except for one who stayed with ‘Blue Eyes’, who Keith would guess was the leader of this group. Even though he seemed so young, at the same time he radiated control and experience, which didn’t make sense. Why would someone so young join a war in which was highly unlikely for them to win? 

Keith blinked back to reality to see Blue Eyes slowly removing his hand “You didn’t see any of this.” The rebel murmured, voice laced with a very clear threat that if Keith so much as breathed a word of this, he would have people on his doorstep ready to bring him down.

“Wait!” Keith hissed when he saw they were going to move on. The leader of the two paused in silent compliance and rose a brow in an equally silent question. Before the prince could stop himself, words spilled from his lips. “Let me help. You’re looking for the prisoners right? So you can free them? I can help you get them out.” A flicker of surprise flashed through the others eyes before they narrowed in suspicion. Keith knew he words before they were said and answered before they were produced. “I know you won’t trust me but I swear to you I won’t trick you. I hate this war and want it to end just as much as you.” 

That seemed to at least get the blue eyed male to settle. Turning to his companion he whispered something too quiet for Keith’s ears to catch before the other was leaving and Keith was left alone with the mysterious member of the rebellion. With a simple gesture and short words from the other male, Keith obediently lead the way. A few minutes of silence stretched between them and Keith had to look back occasionally because he could barely even hear the others footsteps. “What is your name?” Keith asked quietly after a few minutes more; not wanting to call the stranger ‘Blue Eyes’ forever after all. 

Silence was his response, for a few moments more anyway. Keith guessed the other was considering if he could trust the prince with this kind of information. “You can call me Blue.” The male replied shortly. 

Keith knew that couldn’t be his real name but it satisfied him enough to keep quiet the rest of the journey. 

Though again his mind wondered as they walked the halls down to the prisoners cells. He wondered for ‘Blue’s youth, and his reasons for joining the rebellion. He wondered of the others family; ‘Did they know their son was fighting in a war?’ He wondered much but knew he had no right to ask anything so he kept quiet till they arrived. Snatching up the keys to the cells he gave them over to Blue, who’s gaze flickered once more with surprise before nodding his appreciation. 

The prince stood back and watched the rebel work with quick and hurried ease, small whispers of gentle reassurances and kind coaxing to guide them out. Keith however was so focused upon the interesting rebel, he did not see the large man suddenly approach him hissing words of pure rage. “You’re the bastard son of the king!” The man snarled in an unpleasant and slightly intimidating manner that Keith couldn’t help but back up just a bit into the wall. “I’m going to bloody kill you!” And that was the only warning he got. Clenching his eyes shut as he saw the swing of a fist he braved himself to be struck; feeling he should’ve predicted this with all the rage so many people had now-a-days at a family he never wished to be apart of.

He waited, patiently. Three seconds past. Then five. Still no hit. Cautiously peeling his eyes open he came to the surprising sight of Blue... defending him, having the former prisoners wrist caught in a firm grip to keep him from completing the swing. “You’ve been freed.” Blue stated calmly, tone stern and underlined with a clear commanding statue. Yet at the same time held a gentleness to it. “Without his help,” a simple nod in the prince’s direction, “I would not have found you. Do not have rage for someone who had no part in your capture.” 

The former prisoner was clearly baffled but gave in reluctantly, grumbling his annoyance and silent anger before he hurriedly followed after the others who were escaping. Once more Keith and ‘Blue’ were left alone. For a brief moment Keith wondered why the rebel helped him, when he could’ve just let the other man beat him up as he wished. He was about to voice his question but paused when Blue was already moving to the exit and Keith found himself following closely. 

Partially guiding Blue to the exit, Keith contemplated a question long and hard. He wanted to roar with the lions. He wanted to be apart of the war instead of locked away in a castle unable to help in any way. But could he really do that...? Could he betray his family to join a mass of people he did not know? Who wanted only death for the royals? ‘Though...’ violet gaze flickered to the male at his side. ‘They do not all seem that way...’ he thought to himself. And that was reason enough for him to grab Blue’s wrist at the exit, stopping him from leaving. 

“Let me join the rebellion.” The words left him without hesitation and again surprise filled Blue’s gaze. “Please.” Keith added gently “I do not want to be apart of a family with no care for their people. Please let me join and fight with you.” 

The mere moments of silence stretched for what felt like hours with no reaction. At last a slow smile stretched across Blue’s lips and he let out the slightest hum. Pulling a small piece of paper from his pocket the size of a sticky note, he quickly wrote something on it before folding it in half before giving it to the other “Be at this place in two days at sunset. I’ll consider your request in the meantime.” The rebel finally answered before turning and within but a few measly little moments he was gone; vanished in the shadows of the night. 

Keith held the paper in his hand and stared out at the night for a few minutes more before closing the door and darting off to his room, letting out a soft breath. Excitement thrummed through his very veins as he sat on his bed and smiled slightly to himself, fiddling with the paper slightly before opening it to see where the blue eyed rebel intended to meet him. 

The crowned Prince’s heart stopped in his chest at the locations name.


	2. Welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince meets with the rebel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter I suppose since I’m splitting it up, next chapter will be much longer though. Also words framed ‘Like this’ are thoughts

This place was forbidden. Well, not so much forbidden as deadly. Deadly dangerous, as in anyone who went there usually was never heard from again. But here he was, cautiously walking through a potential mine field, or a trap or... something! This place was the source of half the deaths in the damn kingdom because of foolish souls testing their luck too far and ending their lives among the ruins or being devoured from rumoured.... creatures that give no mercy and are driven on by only their hunger and cruelty. 

The prince shuddered at the idea of possibly getting attacked but stubbornly he pushed forward through the greenery among the ruins of an ancient city. Distantly he hoped that this was only a trick, and that the rebel wouldn’t actually allow him to join them. He... he wanted to, yes. He wanted to join them and fight with them but he also... he also didn’t know if he could now. Keith sighed; unbelieving that his... father constantly doubting him was making him begin to doubt himself. 

A snap to his left made him twist on his heel quickly to find a wolf like creature staring at him. It definitely wasn’t a wolf yet it was quite similar to one despite the odd light blue markings and fur that seemed to ripple and sway. It was... oddly beautiful-

His thoughts were cut off pretty quickly when the wolf-creature-thing snarled at him and bared off rows of razor sharp teeth. Gulping he stood his ground, refusing to flee. ‘Actually on second thought-‘ he didn’t get to finish that particular thought as the creature lunged at him, fangs and all. He ducked to the side and turned heel to run. ‘That god damn rebel better know this wolf thing is about to kill me! I will haunt that guy from the fucking g r a v e I swear-!’ He practically screamed in his mind while he ran, jumping over fallen trees and through the winding jungle among ruins, the wolf’s teeth snapping at his heels. 

Just as he thought his luck would last him to escape, his focus slipped and just like that he was falling. His foot having caught upon a raised root that Keith could swear was placed there for him to fall. For a moment his vision flickered black as his head hit a brick from the ruins but he cane back to consciousness a moment later and rolled into his back, breathing heavily as he stared wide eyed at the wolf approaching and ignoring the hot wetness he felt over the side of his face. Blood, probably, he guessed

‘Oh my god, he must be a cub to! Tripping over an insignificant twig like that.’ 

Wait... what? Keith stared at the wolf in shock and confusion. “I’m... I’m not a cub?” He said, though it came out like a confused question even among he fear he felt upon the snarling wolf. Though right after he said that the wolf paused and blinked owlishly, tilting its large head to one side. 

‘Can he hear my thoughts? How peculiar...’ 

Okay so who the hell was he hearing in his head? Was it the wolf? No, it couldn’t be. Could it? 

“Are you with the rebel’s, Mr. Wolf... thing...?” Keith found himself asking warily as he slowly sat up carefully. The wolf stood staring at him and tilted his head a bit. 

‘My true name is Yorak, but you may call me Kosmo. I am a Cosmic Wolf. And yes I am among the Rebel’s. I am... friends with their leader... Can you understand me?’ 

Okay so the wolf was definitely talking to him.... some how.... or Keith was just going crazy because he hit his head too hard.

“I... think so?” He said warily. The wolf -Kosmo?- backed up a bit and Keith stood slowly. “Do you think you could help me? I was supposed to meet up with a Rebel, his name was Blue? I mean... I don’t think that’s his real name but that’s what he said to call him.” The prince explained, thinking that if this wolf was really friends with the rebel’s, then surely it could help him out a bit right? 

The wolf snorted a bit almost in amusement and it’s ears twitched, glancing over at a tree nearby. Keith followed its gaze up and stiffened a bit to find the rebel he was after couched upon a high branch overhead, a black and blue themed bow in hand and drawn back with an arrow aimed at the prince below. “I’m impressed.” The rebel commented somewhat flatly in a way that made Keith think he wasn’t actually impressed. The rebel slowly loosening the strained string and putting his arrow in its holder at his back. 

‘Blue’ hopped down, easily jumping down from branch to branch and within moments was in front of Keith, his bow now over his shoulder. “I see you’ve met Kosmo.” The male hummed with a nod to the wolf by them. 

“Ah- Yeah...” Keith nodded a bit warily, returning his gaze to the rebel who kept a deep blue bandanna over the lower half of his face. “So... did... did you consider...?” He asked hesitantly, even though a small part of him was kind of excited to hear the response yet simultaneously dreading it.

“I did,” The rebel replied, sounding almost amused. “That is kinda why I called you to meet out here, for a test. And you passed, considering Kosmo didn’t kill you.” Keith blinked, confused and wanting an explanation. He opened his mouth to voice his questions but didn’t get a chance to say anything as Blue walked past him. “Come along,” he called over his shoulder, Kosmo bounding over and trotting ahead of the rebel. With a bit of confusion, Keith jogged over to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed? Leave a comment!


	3. Location: Rebel Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sees the base, ft. lance’s Point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time with some pictures coz I’m terrible at descriptions lmao

Saying he was impressed was partially a lie. He wasn’t very impressed, but at the same time he was. Yeah Kosmo often decided if potential allies could be trusted or not, but he wasn’t expecting a royal to be accepted. Yes, the guy had shown he wasn’t like other royals but still... it was unexpected. Half glancing over his shoulder at the prince he lead them along, taking a mental note of the wound the prince was slightly paying attention to in the way of brushing blood away from the side of his face but the substance had matted down and clotted a bit into his raven hair. They would probably need to see Ro for that. Kosmo trotted to his side now as they stopped beside a sudden drop within the centre of the forest. The cliff walls were lined with vines all around the vaguely paw shaped ‘hole’.

“Gonna warn you now,” He hummed over his shoulder to the male following him “You’re gonna get wet.” A grin tugged at his lips behind his deep blue bandana, moving the edge of the massive hole and jumping in with a loud cheer, falling for what could feel like hours and landing in a deep pool of icy water below with drifting memories of his first time diving down; how terrified he had been for his life and the excilarating rush of it all. 

With a couple strong kicks of his legs he swam back up to the surface, breaching it with a gasp. He tugged his hood back over his head and grinned behind his mask, uncaring of the fact he was now soaking wet, he could dry off in seconds if he wanted to. Kosmo jumped in after him in a neat dive and the rebel swam back a bit to avoid most of the splash as the cosmic wolf surfaced and padded closer. Glancing up he could see the prince as a near speck from how far up he was. “Come on in!” He yelled up to him “Unless you’re having second thoughts on joining us?” 

That seemed to get him moving. 

The rebel watched him back up before run forward and jumping over the edge, down into the water below. Backing away as the prince landed with a long shout of terror on his way down, he chuckled and began to swim over to a cave, Kosmo paddling along behind him. When the prince surfaced and caught sight of them moving further back he hurriedly swam over and followed behind into the opening of the small cave. Kosmo shook himself off; spraying water over the wet walls while the blue rebel climbed up into the cave and wringed out some of his clothes, adjusting the box and arrows on his back before glancing back at the prince. He didn’t wait for him to climb up with them and started leading the way, hearing Keith’s footsteps echoing in the cave compared to his quieter steps and Kosmo’s silent ones. 

“So uh... are we going to your base...?” The prince voiced, and the rebel couldn’t help but snicker a bit in amusement at the awkwardness to his tone. He didn’t reply though and continued silently leading the way. Keith seemed to take the hint that he would find out when he did and frowned to himself as he just reluctantly stayed quiet and followed. 

Listening to the drips of water droplets was relaxing really, the three of them were quiet as they walked and the rebel lead the way into a large opening in the cave, dipping down to a rubber as little streaks of water from the ground below their feet trickled over rocks in a slight waterfall and then into the river following it.

Without a word the blue rebel trudged on forwards through the waters which splashed around him a bit as he did before smoothing into ripples outwards. Kosmo’s tail wagged a bit and briefly glanced at the prince before trotting after the rebel and Keith wordlessly followed after them with eyes filled with wonder at the views. It was... spectacular really. Blue merely chuckled at the males awed expression, carefully tracking through the rocky floor of the river as he lead the prince. The water only rose up to just above his knees, not much of a bother really but he noticed that it  was getting deeper as they walked further in.

Keith was about to voice the question in mind when the rebel simply turns and lead him over to the side of the cave, deep enough in now that no real sunlight found them. The light behind them was enough for him to see a boat, camouflaged against the cave wall. ‘ They are well prepared ’, he noted to himself, as the rebel and cosmic wolf hopped in. And in silent awe, Keith climbed in as well while the rebel got the oars and began to row them along the rest of the way, a candle lit lantern hanging off a curved metal pole at the end of the boat lighting the area while he rowed them along.

Keith flicked his gaze ahead -away from the other male- and watched the cave tunnel as they went along. An absent hand slightly felt his head wound, checking it. It had stopped bleeding thankfully but he winced when he put pressure on it, deciding to leave it be for now. The rebel’s gaze tracked the movement, watching the prince wordlessly while he rowed them along. The prince then spoke up after a few minutes. “So, how long till we get there?” 

“Impatient.” 

Kosmo snorted at him with a shake of his head. Keith didn’t comment on that since he took note the rebel didn’t seem to hear Kosmo’s thoughts as he could. 

“A few minutes,” The Rebel answered shortly with the hint of an amused smile on his lips while he rowed. Keith huffed slightly through his nose and looked ahead again, the tunnel dark but lit by the lantern on the boat. Movement in the waters made him pause and glance around for it. ‘ What had that been?’  A little nudge to the boat that had it rocking and Keith held onto the sides a bit in a flash of slight panic. 

“What is  that ?” He asked, or tried to but it came out more as a demand really. 

“Probably one of the sharks roaming around.” 

“... Sharks?!” 

“Yes, sharks.” The rebel chuckled lightly. “They guard the entrances and such. They’re harmless to us though, we’ve raised most of them from eggs and we look after them.” He hummed lightly with a smile. Another nudge on the other side of the boat and Keith gulped a bit, peering over slightly. Sure enough he could see the faint but sleek outline of a shark’s dorsal fin. Slowly he just sat back.

“I’m going to die.” 

“No you’re not, relax. I just told you they’re practically harmless.” ‘Blue’ had the  audacity to chuckle at him for his - completely rational \- fear. “Look, we’re almost at the base anyway,” he hummed, nodding ahead to a source of light at the end of the tunnel. 

Keith followed his gaze and sighed to himself a bit, wary of the lurking sharks below and unsure if he should actually trust the other but... he came here with purpose; to join them.

It probably wouldn’t be wise to back out now. 

Blinking a few times to adjust to the new light, his eyes widened in shock. This... this was their base? It was... amazing, really. With houses of a sort that seems to be built into the sides of the large column like structures that could be part of the cave or trees grown from the ground up, and with the river continuing on for ages. Bridges lined areas around the columns to connect spots, little boats along the edges here and there no doubt for more travel. It was intricate and clearly took a long time to make, yet at the same time... 

“Wow...” was all he could breath out. “This is your base?” 

“Yes it is,” The Rebel smiled lightly, amusement in his expression along with a rather soft fondness, the kind of fondness you have when you return home. Keith stares at that little sight of that a bit as ‘Blue’ steered the boat over to one side of the rocks, climbing it and grabbing rope to tie it to a post. Keith climbed out after him, Kosmo jumping out as well after him with a tail wag. 

“Lance!” A voice suddenly called out, bubbly and energetic. Keith paused at seeing a tall person running over and hugging the blue rebel. Their causal overalls and combat boots made it a little difficult to completely identify the gender. “You okay? Who’s this? Why’d you bring them here? Are they a new recruit? Oh and you brought Kosmo back!” The person seemed bubbling with energy and cooed at spotting the canine who barked in greeting and they pet his head joyfully. 

The rebel, (Lance? Was that actually his name?) chuckled a bit with a shake of his head at the bombard of questions, but didn’t seem to really mind it all. “Yes I’m okay, this is Keith and yes he’s a new recruit. We’re going to be putting him with the blades.” The male explained with a smile in amusement at the other. 

“Oh cool!” The brunette smiled brightly and held a hand out, “I’m Kiba, pleasure to meet you Keith.” 

A bit awkwardly the prince took -her? his?- hand, shaking it a bit “Nice to meet you as well,” he replied, a bit sheepish but willing to get along with them. But he did partially wonder, who were the blades? Why was he going to be joining them? Was it because of how he handled Kosmo in the forest? He didn’t know but predicted he might find out soon anyway. “So um, are you taking me to meet the rebel’s leader or...?” He asked to Lance.

Kiba pauses at that before snickering in amusement “You really didn’t tell him?” Lance merely shrugged in response with a knowing half smile in amusement. “You’ve already met the leader of the rebellion.” Kiba hummed in slight amusement with a nod to Lance. 

Keith could only stare with a frown in confusion. Not really getting it. But slowly he heard were turning and he blinked, then his eyes widened in shock. “You’re the leader of the rebellion?!” He exclaimed in disbelief.  He had been travelling this whole time with the leader himself and he hadn’t even known! 

The male just chuckled,  chuckled!  at him. “Come on, we’ve got a meeting organised for your initiation,” he mused, glancing at Kiba “Can you grab Ro for me to? Keith’s got a head injury and might need tending to.” The brown eyed rebel nodded in response, waving and holding Kosmo’s neck fur lightly. And in a flash of light blue light, they were gone.

The prince stared in surprise, Lance snickering at him lightly and starting up a flight of wooden stairs. Snapping out of it, Keith hurried after him to follow up to wherever this... meeting was going to be held. He wondered briefly to himself, if this meeting would decide if he was worth being allowed into the rebellion. It would make sense after all, he was a royal. Hell he was the prince. They had the right to be wary in case he sold them out. But he wouldn’t, had no plans to. If he did, he was certain they would hunt him down anyway.

Taking a deep breath he followed Lance through a set of wooden doors at the top of the stone stairs. Everything looked so well made and he couldn’t help looking around somewhat, pausing at the shark dorsal fins along the river popping up here and there before vanishing back under water. “Here we are.” Keith’s attention returned ahead to the voice, Lance giving him a half smile as he took him inside to a large room with a round table in the centre and a map over it, covering most of the expansion of it. 

Chairs surrounded it evenly placed, marks on the backs of each one and even a few without marks. The room wasn’t as grand at ones at the palace, not by far, but it was, in its own way, grand. In a way that it had to be hand built, by all these people. Maybe others did it in the past, but still. It was grand in a way that... it was hard to describe; Keith couldn’t find the words. It was simple but clearly held importance. He shook his head, glancing over at Lance who beckoned him over as he took a seat in a chair marked with... well, Keith couldn’t say. He didn’t get a good look at it. 

“Sit,” he hummed with a vague wave to the seat beside him; one of the ones unmarked. After a moment of hesitance he complied and sat down, shifting a bit till comfortable then glancing around the empty chairs. He opened his mouth to voice if there were others arriving but as he was about to, his question was answered when a flash of blue light appeared again and Kiba was back with Kosmo and another tall stranger with broad shoulders. 

“Ro!” Lance greeted warmly beckoning the other over. They complied, walking over quietly to Keith and Lance “Can you heal up Keith’s head wound before the others arrive please?” He hummed. Ro nodded a bit before going around and beside Keith. 

The prince watched a bit warily as the short haired person paused beside him and placed a hand over the wound. A slight wince at the painful pressure that stopped when the pain vanished, feeling he wound just... disappear. 

“Thanks Ro, you and Kiba can take your seats,” Lance hummed with a warm smile and the two complied. At Keith’s somewhat baffled expression he chuckled “Ro has powers like quite a few of us do. They can heal almost any wounds,” Lance explained and Keith managed a nod in response. He wondered if Lance had some kind of power, and what power it might be... 

Just then the doors swung open and a few people entered. Keith took a deep breath and bit his lip slightly, mentally readying himself. If he wanted to be a part of them. He had to prepare himself. Had to make sure to be on his best behaviour. And show they could trust him, that he wasn’t like the other royals. 

He  did want to join them, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	4. Meet the crew!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets the main rebels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should’ve mentioned my updates are going to be all over the place-  
> Also hey! New characters! (A.k.a oc’s based of some of my friends lol)

It was admittedly a bit unsettling to watch these people walk into the room, watching them take their respective seats. Each chair these people sat at had a symbol-mark on them, ones Keith couldn’t quite catch a glimpse of. Only a few chairs left without marks and a couple that did have marks but no person occupied them. Keith quietly watched as they all settled in, watching as Kosmo vanished out of the room with a flash of light.

“Where’s Kolivan?” The leader of the group questioned them with a tilted head. 

A female with the long brown hair, curled slightly in soft waves, answered that. “On an assignment. He couldn’t make it and sends his apologies.” She replied shortly.

“I see, thanks.” He hummed before clasping his hands together “Well! We’ve got ourselves a new recruit. Everyone, this is Keith,” Lance introduced him warmly, and Keith sheepishly just sat there awkwardly. 

“The prince?” A male with the white forelock questioned and Lance nodded in reply. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you then Keith.” The man hummed “I’m Takashi but everyone here calls me Shiro. I’m a sort of second in command to Lance,” He introduced.

“I’m Lance, as you already know of course. I’m the current leader of the rebellion.” Lance hummed warmly. 

“I’m Kiba, but of course you’ve already met me. I work with Pidge in the tech units and sort out collected information from the Baldes.” The bubbly brunette smiled warmly. 

“Pidge. Tech work.” The shortest person there commented from beside Kiba. Their tone flat and dismissive, like they didn’t really want to be there. 

“I’m Ro, I working with healing.” the healer said shortly in their own introduction, voice deep but not badly so. 

“Isla,” The brown haired female said flatly. “So you’re going to be joining the Blades then huh.” She rose a brow at him.

“Um- Yes-?” He said a bit hesitant and awkward. He got the feeling the female didn’t seem to particularly like him very much.

“Oh relax on him Isla, he only just got here.” Kiba scolded her a little.

Lance smiled a bit fondly at his friends before nodding to Isla. “Yes, he will be joining the Blades.” He confirmed “Now Keith, do you have any experience with fighting?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, I trained a lot with the knights.” He nodded in response. “I’m good with a sword and close combat.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Isla commented almost a little smugly like she didn’t believe in the prince’s abilities. 

“I can to.” He frowned at her with a slight narrowed gaze. “I’ll prove it if I have to.”

“Well you will need to prove yourself, but that can be done later on.” Shiro assured calmly. 

“In the mean time I can show you around,” Kiba said warmly with a hum, standing from her seat, and with a brief nudge from Lance the prince stood as well. He couldn’t help from shooting a slight glare to Isla as he walked past; following Kiba out of the room. The blade member merely smirked at him in reply slyly as he left. 

“We’re going to head off to, we found some new weapons the royals are using and we’re going to see if we can find something to counter it,” Pidge commented as they stood and left the room with a wave and farewell. 

“Got people to tend to.” Ro murmured, before they to left; not one for many words, but it wasn’t bothersome really more so pleasant if anything. 

“Got any new insight from the blades?” Lance asked seriously then after the others left, shifting slightly in place and facing Isla a bit more directly now with focus to acknowledge her and listen in.

“Unfortunately no,” She admitted with a sigh, brushing some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear neatly. “We’re working on trying to find out what that witch, Hagar is planning. She seems to have a different plan of action to King Zarkon; who only wants to get rid of the rebellion since it’s a bothersome thorn in his side. We believe she wants something else. But she’s working with him right now so there’s no telling what she’ll do...” She shook her head a bit with another sigh in annoyance. 

“Okay, that’s at least a course of planning. Keep working on that, but be safe. No unnecessary risks, alright?” Isla gave a firm nod to the rebel leader in response. “The rebellion will continue as it is; protecting civilians and rounding up more rebels for the fight we know is coming. We’re hoping to send out people soon to other kingdoms in hopes we can gain more allies.”

“Big plan,” Shiro commented with a slight hum and an approving smile. 

“Big war,” was the counter reply. 

“You’re doing great Lance,” Shiro assures softly, the male giving him a thankful smile in gratitude. 

“Okay now, as I said before, Keith will be joining the blades. It would make sense for him since he is the prince and probably will be able to get a good amount of insight into the situations and such with his ranking,” Lance explained, glancing to Isla. “You’re going to work with Kolivan to train him. He might have some skill with castle knights, but the blades are more trained for this and for stealth and the sneakiness you jobs require. So I want you to train him in stealth, since I know you’re one of our best.” 

Isla blinked before giving a half frown at that. “Why do _I_ have to train him?” She complained a bit with a slight whine in her tone. 

“Because I know you’ve been grounded by Kolivan,” He mused “So unless you want to do paperwork all day, you can work with him to get better. If not then guess you’ll be stuck at your desk.” He shrugged.

“You play dirty,” She frowned at him with a half glare to which he merely chuckled at with a ‘shoo’ motion. “I’ll be back for revenge later,” She warned with a playfulness laced in her tone as she stood and walked out. 

“Bye~!” he called out after her with a chuckle and smile in amusement. The female had become quite like a younger sister to him; even if she was younger only by about two months. 

Turning to Shiro he caught the elders smile and rose a questioning brow. “You’ve made yourself at home here.” The elder said softly in explanation. 

“Yeah,” Lance admitted with a soft sigh, settling back into his seat a bit with a slight slump. “They’re like family to me.” His gaze softened a bit “They  are family to me... I don’t know what’d I’d do if I lost them because of this... war...” 

“You’ll protect them to the best of your ability Lance. I know you will.” Shiro assured gently with a hand on his shoulder in comfort. “You’ve always has a knack for protecting those you care for. This will be no different. Even with Keith; I can already see you want to be his friend.” Lance gave a sheepish smile at that with a half nod in response. “You’re doing great as a leader, Lance.” 

“I still think you should’ve been leader; you’ve always been better at it.”

“Lance, you know it was up to the rebellion to choose.” 

“I know, I know,” he chuckled a bit, standing from his seat and walking around the table with a wave “I better go make sure everything’s okay, maybe get Keith to tell us if he knows anything at the moment on the Royal’s plans.” 

“Alright,” Shiro hummed, standing as Lance reached the door and paused.

The male turned to his friend, his mentor, with a warm smile. “And thank you, Shiro. For everything.” He said softly.

“Anytime,” Shiro replies as the blue eyed male left with a smile on his lips and hope in his heart. 

_Hope that maybe, just maybe, they could win this war after all._


	5. The ugly truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is shown the true damage that the royals have caused to the townsfolk.  
> And Lance realises Hunk might be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Been hella bush with school up and started again, and writers block is s u c h a hassle to deal with ugh.  
> Enjoy the chapter though! Hopefully I’ll update sooner this time ^^”

It never mattered how much blood and death he sees along these old streets anymore. It never made him look twice at the crimson colour, splattered along brick or wood. At the mangled corpses he came across. Nor did he get pulled in listening to the pained cries of the injured ones around him, it merely fell on the ears of someone who had become accustomed to the sound, and no longer had the time to feel the nausea it used to bring. Sometimes it did, it sparked old memories and made him cry with the mourning, but he got used to it. 

Plus, he knew eventually the rebellion would win. At least he had hope that it would anyway, so when on patrol like this he tried not to let his emotions get the better of him  when he sees splattered blood on walls or corpses being mourned over. It got easier to ignore it all after the first year. 

But, glancing back at the tag-along on this patrol and seeing the clear shock in the prince’s gaze, he supposed it never truly got easy to see. He just got used to it. 

“The royals did all this?” The prince whispers to the rebel, horror and shock clear in his tone. Both only increased as the other nodded quietly. “How... how can they be so cruel? These are their people!” Keith hissed, glancing around and feeling his heart ache at the sight of all the damage. “These are _my_ people ... I never knew...” 

“You get used to it.” The rebel spoke after a moment, tone soft yet flat. “There’s not much we can do right now for them. We help as much as we can but... our main focus is on getting rid of the royals for good. When they’re gone, then we can work to rebuild. It will be easier to help everyone then.”

“Still...” Keith murmured softly, tone sad with despair of being unable to help. “Can’t we help them now?” He asked a bit pleadingly, earning a heavy sigh from the other. 

But as Lance began to speak; began to point out how useless it would be, that the royals would just destroy the town again just as bad or more so, he saw the pleading look the other gave. Full of hope and desperation to help in any way he could. And it made him give in a bit with another light sigh. 

“Fine, we’ll help with what we can,” He gave in, smiling slightly at seeing how the prince lit up with delight. “C’mon then,” he hummed with a gesture to follow and together they began helping who they could. 

The civilians were ever so grateful as they helped free injured or trapped members of their families, or helping move broken pieces of houses so they could retrieve their belongings or have their homes back. Unfortunately they could not help everyone, but the rebel and prince both did the best they could with what they had, which essentially wasn’t much. But the people was grateful anyway. 

“Please, stay and let us show our gratitude to you both in full,” The head of the little town insists lightly. “We will be having a small celebration, for there were not as many fatalities this time and for the process of the Rebellion.” He turns to Keith with a grateful smile. “We heard of your help in freeing the recent prisoners. Please, let us show how truly grateful we are for your help in returning some of our family.” 

Lance gave an amused smile as the prince sputters a little in surprise at the wave of appreciation. “We cannot stay for long,” the rebel piped in, saving Keith from his struggle to give a response in his baffled state. “But we would love to join you,” Lance smiles sweetly. 

The leader of the town practically beams his joy, happily ushering them along to a larger house within the town in which the other town folk were gathering for their small celebration. Lance smiles to himself as he walks inside, content and feeling relaxed at all the happy faces of the people they helped, he and the prince receiving a bountiful of praise and adoration. 

He glances over at Keith; the prince surrounded by little children and a few of the prisoners he helped release, all showing their gratitude and joy as they talk to him. The children tug at the prince’s hand, giggling with their glee and pulling him into a free space where others have been dancing. Lance can only chuckle at the sight of Keith looking awkward and uncomfortable but relaxing enough to dance with the children.

He looks out of place among them, yet it’s such a sweet gesture. The prince clearly didn’t want to join the dances, yet he does for the young ones. Lance feels a soft smile tug to his lips as he watches the dancing prince becoming more relaxed by the moment to the point he is laughing with joy, helping a little girl dance with her hands in his own.

“Haven’t seen you around in a while.” Lance hummed at the voice, tearing his gaze away from the sight to flicker to one of his greatest of friends. 

“Yeah, it’s been a while, huh Hunk.” He replies with a smile at the larger male who hands over a glass of ale. The rebel takes it with a nod in thanks, sipping at the drink a bit as his gaze drifts off back to the dancing prince. 

“Who’s that?” His childhood friend hums curiously, drinking from his own glass of ale. 

“New recruit. He’s the young prince.”

“Oh wow. You think that’s a good idea? He could betray you,”

“I know. But I don’t think he will.” Lance assures his friend gently.

“What makes you say that?” Hunk raises a brow questioningly, watching his old friend sip his drink and flicker those blue eyes over to the prince again. 

“He’s... different, from the other royals. And you know I know them well enough to tell. He’s more... nice. He saw the state of the town and instantly wanted to help out however he could. If he really was like the royals, I don’t think he would have done that.” Lance explains, tone soft as he spoke. 

Hunk hummed with understanding, sipping at his drink some more. “So, What you’re saying is... you like him?” He questions with a raised brow, smirking over his glass as Lance -mid sip- choked. “Knew it.”

“Hunk!” The Rebel snapped in a hushed tone, a soft blush flaring over tanned cheeks. “No! Why would you even say that? He’s just a nice guy! Geez, I don’t like him. I just think he’s different!” 

“Mhm, sure,” Hunk smirks knowingly with a hearty little chuckle, earning a pointed glare of annoyance from his blushing friend. “Okay but, serious talk, how’s the Rebellion doing?”

“It’s doing better then expected honestly,” Lance admitted softly, sipping his drink as his blush dies off, watching the other villagers interacting with Keith and chatting among themselves. They looked like they were having fun. “Thanks to Keith, we freed a lot of prisoners from the castle a few days back. And with him in the Rebellion now, we’ll be able to learn their plans quicker. I’m putting him in the Marmora group for that reason; he’ll be under Isla’s wing for a while.”

“Isla? You’re really putting Keith with her?” Hunk raises a brow in surprise. “You sure that’s a good choice?” 

“I’m sure. Isla can be tough and all, but she’s a real softy. She’ll help Keith train and become more stealthy but I have little doubt she’ll try to mother him to,” He mused with a soft smile. 

“Well, if you sa-“ 

A sharp crash interrupted Hunk’s sentence, followed the rough slam of doors being pushed open with an unnecessary amount of forth. Silence was quick to fall on the celebration, replaced with the terror at the sight of the Royal guards, clad with the purple insignias of the Royal family. “Shit,” Lance whispers under his breath, glad he didn’t end up shedding his jacket as he tosses up the hood and slipped up the deep blue bandanna around his mouth and nose. 

Hunk gave an assuring nod, and Lance knew his old friend would cover his back. The rebel’s gaze was quick to flicker over the panicked people to find Keith. They two locked eyes and Lance nodded to a door that lead to somewhere else in the house. The prince followed his gaze before looking back at Lance with a nod, cautiously sneaking towards the door that he was thankfully closer to. It would be a bit of a struggle for Lance, but he’d deal with it fine. 

Taking a deep breath, the rebel inched for the door, the leader of the village having approached the guards with a gentle tone, asking what was wrong and working as a perfect distraction. The guards barely acknowledged him, and Lance knew he would have long before he was noticed.

“Hey! Stop right there!”

Or no time at all, apparently. Hearing the clanking of metallic armour he bolted for the door, glad to see Keith made it out as he dashed through. “Run!” He hissed to the prince who had just been waiting on the other side. The rebel grabbed his hand and tugged him along as they run through the hall of the house, bursting through the back door. Lance leads, navigating the darkened streets that came about with nightfall with practiced ease. “We’ve got to hide first before heading back for base.” He murmured to Keith, who makes a wordless sound of affirmative in understanding.

Footsteps pound along the ground behind them, but Lance doesn’t dare look back and keeps a hand intertwined with Keith’s to make sure the other doesn’t slow down. His mind racks through his memory of the town for a place to hide as they dash down winding streets and take sharp turns by houses to be avoided and shake the guards off their tails.

Lance grins when a place comes to mind. “C’mon, you gotta run faster, I know a place.” He pants out, pumping his legs to move harder as they speed up; Keith not responding as he panted as well, managing only just to keep up despite the growing burns in his legs. 

Without warning Lance makes two sharp turns; one down a street and the next into a dark, narrow alleyway. Keith can’t help the yelp that escapes him, but thankfully Lance clamps a hand over his mouth in time to hide it, the two breathing in heavy pants but trying to quieten it as they hear the metal clanking of armour and the heavy footsteps of the guards as they run past; shouting their confusion and frustrations. 

Lance cant help but feel every breath Keith takes against his hand; still clamped over the prince’s mouth as he pants. His other hand remained intertwined with Keith’s hand, wrapped around his torso and causing Keith to be pressed in close against Lance’s chest both due to the contact and the narrow space of the alley. 

Lance half listened as the guards shouting faded off when they moved away, more focused on Keith really as their breathing begins to slow with the ability to catch their breath. Lance let’s out a breath in relief, no longer hearing the guards. He takes his hands away from Keith, thanking the stars above for the cover of the night sky that hid away his blush. As Keith turns around to him, cheeks flushed from the running and breaths still coming out soft pants with his eyes glittering in the faint starlight, Lance is even more grateful for the darkness above. 

_God, Hunk might’ve been right._


	6. The Royal Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak into Keith’s life as a royal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is an update that took years  
> Hhhhhh  
> Sorry; but also thanks to everyone who’s waited patiently for it!

Seeing the rebellions side of life compared to his own was such a difference, honestly. It was... well it was still work of course, since this was technically a war, but it was also kinda  _fun_ . Keith could feel like he was actually enjoying himself there. Where as at home...

Another heavy sigh in pure, utter, boredom left his lips, slumping in his throne a little more while absently listening to a guards report. God it was so boring in the castle. Not even in the way that there was nothing to do (there often wasn’t) but it was just... repetitive really. 

Hell! He would honestly take Coran’s crazy tales over this boring guards report! And that was saying something. Coran was his royal advisor, and as he found out the other day, part of the blades. He knew Keith’s real parents and had been watching over him ever since he was adopted by his ‘family’.

Unfortunately when Keith asked, the man hadn’t been able to provide much about his parents... Keith was okay with that though for now. Wouldn’t stop his search for them, not in the slightest, but at least he had someone to ask about how they used to be. He sighs again quietly, gaze flickering to his adoptive brother briefly on the other side of his adoptive parents thrones. He seems to be just as bored. Which is fair enough; the report is boring.

Keith looks away again, back to the marble tiles of the floor as a dull pounding behind his eyes made him sigh deeply, index finger and thumb coming up to rub over the bridge of his nose between his eyes as they fell shut. Great, now he was getting a headache. 

The ever present boredom came to abrupt halt though when the guard then began to give a report on an event that occurred the night before. “The townsfolk were having a celebration,” The male speaks in the same even tone he’s been using the entire while. “We discovered that it was due to a couple of _rebels_ helping them repair some of the town and assisting their injured. We chased after them but... they got away.

_Damn right we did._ Keith frowns a bit, watching the guard and glancing at the king; who seemed annoyed as ever. Though, that wasn’t new of course. Any news related to the rebels not involving a death or capture of their members was bothersome for the bastard.

“But,” The guard hurriedly says, probably before the King decided he was in the mood to order an execution. “But, we’ve planned a trap to catch them, or at least some of their members.” The guard explains.

Keith can practically see the gears turning in King Zarkon’s mind. “Go on.” The order comes from his gruff tone, while Keith sits up a bit straighter in time with his adoptive brother. The latter was probably interested for a reason different to Keith’s, knowing how Prince Lotor loves to dabble in sadistic pleasures of his own in a different fashion to the King’s, yet the manner of it was just as cruel. 

So he listens as the guard hurriedly explains the plan that would no doubt have succeeded without Keith’s unknowing betrayal already set in motion.

( ~ ~ ~ )

He had to tell the rebels.

It would be the first piece of valuable information he could give right now. Hopefully it’ll emphasise the fact they could trust him. But god did he need to tell them, and soon. This plan... it was cruel, without a doubt. Absolutely heartless, though considering who he  _lived_ with... he shouldn’t be surprised. 

Didn’t help that he was anyway.

When he arrived back at the base, taking care to have made sure he wasn’t followed or noticed, his main goal was to find Lance to explain what he’d found. He avoided people he had yet to of met, his main goal set on finding the rebel’s leader and talking to no one else but him. 

Of course, that plan changed when he bumped into a certain feisty female brunette. “Wha- hey! Watch where you’re going!” The female growls with an annoyed look at the prince.

Keith blinks and glares slightly right back at the other. “Right back at you.” He growls in return. “Where’s Lance? I need to talk to him.” 

“He’s busy. What do you want to talk to him about?” 

Keith stares her down at the responding question. Should he trust her? Then again, he does want to gain trust from the group here, especially as he has to work with them... he sighs with annoyance and turns to face her more. “It’s... Isla, right? Look, the guards and my... family-“ the word was spoken with distaste. “-Have organised a trap for the rebels. They’re planning to have a bunch of children hoarded in one place, and then they’ll be killing them off, one every hour. They’ll be keeping them in time square wth two visible guards to make it seem easy for you guys to take them out, but they’ll have fifty hidden in nearby houses to attack as soon as you make to help them.”

Isla stares at him for a good minute, almost like she was weighing how much of this she could believe was true. “When?” The question falls from her lips; short and sharp and almost seemed like a direct questioning order.

“One week.”

“Okay then. Let’s go see Lance. We need to organise for this.” She says, and Keith felt a little accomplished with the fact she must’ve trusted him at least a little to believe him. Following along closely, he wondered what involvement he would have in the counter plan they came up with (because they had to have a counter plan. He’s seen them in work from the outside as an observer, they always had a counter attack).

When they arrived to the main hall; the place with the round table and seats holding strange symbols, they found Lance talking with Shiro and Kiba. “Lance.” Isla calls out as they enter the room, making the rebel leader pause his conversation and glance up to them with a titled head a bit. Keith took a deep breath and gave the answer to the unspoken question. 

_“They’re planning a trap.”_


	7. Counter Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Countering the trap  
> Some sassy Isla (we love her)  
> A deeper insight to the damages done  
> And a little run in with an unpleasant royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guess who’s updating earlier then expected for no other reason then ‘coz I can’  
> I t m e  
> Lmao anyway enjoy guys ^^

One of the advantages they had in this plan, among already knowing of the trap set in place of course, was that the royals still had no idea who was among the members of the rebellion. Those few members who had been captured in the past never gave anything away when undergoing torture, and if they did it was lies; saying that the king’s own guards were part of their group when really that wasn’t true. It helped get rid of some of the kings soldiers while also preserving the safety of the rebels. 

Which is exactly why sending one of their own right up to the couple guards worked as a perfect set up as a distraction.

“Afternoon!” The guards gaze flicker off their watch over to an odd brunette female that approached them. “Sorry to bother you sirs. I’m having trouble reading this map. Could you provide some directions please?”

The two exchange a glance. They could spare a minute to provide directions. Though of course, Isla planned to stretch out that time as long as possible to keep them distracted while other rebels began taking out the hidden soldiers with skilled stealth.

The plan was simple yet strategic. One person -Isla- would provide a distraction to the two guards watching the warehouse that the children were kept in, while other members of the rebellion split up and snuck into the surrounding buildings to take out the hidden guards. They didn’t kill them, just left them knocked out and tied up, stripped of their weapons. When that was covered and the signal was given, Isla would knock out the guards and then she, Lance, Kiba and Keith would go into the warehouse and free the children. After that it was just a matter of taking them home to their families. 

So far it was going smoothly; no issues or bumps in the road yet. With all hope it would continue just as smoothly.

~

“So far so good.”

“Don’t jinx it,” Lance shushed Keith as they watch through a window while Isla kept up the distraction. The guards had been handled already, left knocked out and tied up together, blindfolded too to help conceal their identities on the off chance that the guards wake.

“Sorry,” Keith replies sheepishly almost as they quickly fall quiet again. Lance watched out for the small flashes of light from the other buildings, signifying the other groups had taken care of the hidden guards in that area. When everyone would provide their signals, Lance would then signal Isla and they’d move in to free the kids.

“It’s fine. Just be ready. The others should be almost done.” Lance murmured, watching as Kiba gave her signal of it being clear, then Shiro did the same. They were waiting on Ro and Regris now. Scratch that, just Regris now. The rebel leader let his gaze fall then back onto Isla while Keith kept a look out for the last signal. She was doing well, but they needed that last-

“He’s done.” Keith tells him then, interrupting his train of thought. Lance gave a nod, moving and signalling Isla. He and Keith head down then back out of the building, and when they arrive to the warehouse where the children are kept, Isla had the guards knocked out easily and Kiba was there to.

“What took you guys?” Isla muses playfully, swinging the keys around her finger. Keith rolled his eyes a bit and snatched the keys off her and unlocked the doors, slipping inside as Lance and Kiba followed. The kids were mostly unharmed, chained together with blindfolds and gags. The rebels and prince work quick then to unchain them, gently ushering the children out of the warehouse where Regris and Isla gathers them up.

They all began to lead them along the street, and when they came by one of the children’s houses, they would usher them inside.  It took a while, what with there being almost thirty kids all together, but the rebels were determined and Keith wasn’t planing on leaving without apologising to each family for his family’s cruelty.  When they were finally done, it had been a few hours. As much as Keith wanted to return to the base with the rest of the rebels, he had to go back to the castle. Lance stayed back a bit to wish him a goodnight before slipping away after Isla and the others.

With a sigh, Keith turns to his reluctant home  and slipped inside through the servants pathway from the stables. With how late it was, it was doubtful anyone would be awake right now, which was allowing Keith an easy access to sneak through the halls to his room, completely unnoticed-

  
“Where have you been, little brother?”

The young prince stiffened a bit, swallowing slightly and internally cursing to himself as he turns to the voice, a frown tugging on his lips. “None of your business, Lotor...” he replies coldly to the white haired royal.

The male in question smirks a bit. “Mm, perhaps, but I think you should tell me. Least you prefer that father finds out about your... late night trips.” Lotor taunts in a sly warning. The elder prince had always been a pest to deal with, just like Zarkon, even if he didn’t fully agree with the kings methods of ruling. 

Keith tenses though at the silent threat, already prepared to come up with a lie, but before he could even get a word out there were shouts from a guard running into the castle. “The rebels didn’t fall for the trap! The children have been return to their families!” 

Lotor’s eyes narrow at the a bit watching the guard run by relating their announcement. “Father will not be pleased...” the elder prince murmured, half glancing at Keith a bit. “We’ll continue this conversation later, Keith.” He warns before turning on his heel and striding away, leaving Keith alone in the hall with a smug satisfaction and a slight smirk that went unnoticed by all.

_They’d never know a member of their own ‘family’ was a cause to the rebel’s growing successes._

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Leave comments and criticism please!


End file.
